Welcome to the Family
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Carrie and Mike Horton have been my favorite couple on Days, and here's what I'd like to see happen if they ever come back!


Welcome to the Family  
  
Mike Horton sat on the bed, tired after another long day at the hospital. As the Chief of Staff, he was responsible for everything that happened at Salem University Hospital. On top of all his job duties, Mike and his wife, Carrie Brady Horton, had just moved back to Salem and were busy settling in their new home. Carrie emerged from the bathroom and hesitantly approached her husband.  
  
"Mike, I have something to tell you," she began. Mike noticed the look on his wife's face and stood up, taking her hands.  
  
"Sweetheart, what is it?" Carrie smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm late." Mike frowned, then realized what she meant. "Yes, that type of late." Mike grinned at his wife.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" Carrie kissed Mike and continued to smile.  
  
"I'm not sure. I made an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." She sat on the bed and looked up at her husband. "Mike, I'm scared." Mike sat on the bed and put his arms around Carrie.  
  
"It'll be okay. I'll be here for you." Carrie kissed Mike and rubbed his arms.   
  
"You always are. I love you." Mike kissed Carrie's head.  
  
"And I love you," he replied. "And you," he continued, rubbing Carrie's belly.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The next night, Carrie prepared a romantic dinner for her and Mike. Mike entered the house and noticed the fire in the fireplace, candles lit all around the room, and a huge vase full of flowers. He knew that Carrie's appointment had gone well, and as she came into the living room, he went to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"I take it that all went well today," he said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Very well," Carrie replied, kissing Mike. "We're having a baby!"  
  
"I knew it!" Mike and Carrie kissed passionately, then Mike kissed Carrie's stomach. "When are you due?"  
  
"April," Carrie said. "Maybe we'll have a little Easter baby."  
  
Mike smiled, rocking Carrie in his arms. "We're having a baby." They kissed again, thrilled at the news of the day.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Six months later, Carrie and Mike are in the doctor's office, having an ultrasound done. The doctor points to the screen.  
  
"There's your baby's arms, and those are the feet." She moved the transducer around Carrie's ever-growing belly. "Now, you're sure you don't want to know the baby's sex?" Carrie and Mike nodded.  
  
"Carrie and I talked about it, and we want to be surprised." Carrie took Mike's hand.  
  
"The most important thing is that our baby is healthy. How does everything look, Dr. Miller?" Dr. Miller smiled and turned to Carrie and Mike.  
  
"Carrie, your pregnancy is progressing very nicely. You're taking very good care of yourself." Carrie smiled at her husband.  
  
"Mike's been taking good care of me, too," she said, and Mike leaned in to kiss his wife. Carrie turned back and looked at the ultrasound screen, stroking Mike's hand with her fingers. "Mike, look at that. Look at what we created with our love for each other. A beautiful baby." Mike kissed Carrie and stroked her hair.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
April 12th. In the early morning hours, Carrie had gone into labor. Mike had driven her to the hospital, then notified both the Brady and Horton families that there was about to be another addition to their large families. Now Carrie and Mike sat in a private room, marveling at their newborn daughter.  
  
"I know this is biased, but I am looking at the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world," Carrie said. She stroked her daughter's face and kissed her gently. "Welcome to the world, Amanda Elizabeth Horton."  
  
Mike held onto Amanda's tiny hand and grinned. "I can't wait to call Jeremy and tell him about his little sister." Carrie looked at Mike.  
  
"You'd better go inform both our families about the baby!" she said. "Who's out there, anyway?" Mike laughed.  
  
"Just every Brady and Horton that lives in Salem!" Carrie shooed her husband out of the room, and Mike went to the waiting room.  
  
Mike wasn't kidding when he said that every Brady and Horton in Salem was in the waiting room. As he entered, Roman, Marlena, Hope, Sami, and Maggie practically pounced on him.  
  
"How's Carrie?" Roman asked anxiously.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sami wanted to know.   
  
"Is the baby all right?" Marlena asked. Mike smiled at put his hands up.  
  
"It's a beautiful, healthy little girl. Her name is Amanda Elizabeth Horton, and she weighed 8 pounds, 6 ounces, and was 20 inches long. Both mother and baby are fine. In fact, you can go to see them if you'd like." Mike quickly jumped to the side as all in the waiting room ran to see Carrie and baby Amanda. Mike watched them, then smiled to himself and walked back to Carrie's room, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Three nights later, Carrie and Mike put Amanda to bed in their home. They stood at the edge of her bassinet, amazed at the tiny sight before them.  
  
"I still can't believe she's really here," Carrie said, gently stroking Amanda's hair. The baby slept quietly, snuggled up in the pink blanket that Alice had knitted for her.  
  
"She's a little angel," Mike replied, taking in the sight of his newborn daughter, overwhelmed with love for Amanda and Carrie. He put his arms around Carrie and kissed her. "Thank you for making me a father again." Carrie smiled at Mike, feeling more in love with him than ever.  
  
"Thank you for making me a mother. I can't even begin to express my love for you and Amanda." Carrie feels her eyes well up with tears of happiness. "I love you two more than anything in this world." Mike leaned in and he and Carrie shared another kiss, then, with their arms still around each other, watched their daughter sleep and reveled in their happiness.  
  
****The End****  
  



End file.
